Alison and Colleen: Come in Peace, Go in Pieces
Alison and Colleen: Come in Peace, Go in Pieces is an animated movie released in 2000. The film was produced by Cor-Son Films and Warner Bros. Animation. It was completed in 1998, but due to a lack of resources, it was outsourced to Warner Bros. Family Entertainment for a direct-to-video release. The film received a limited theatrical run in Canada Plot The film begins twenty years prior, where a pair of police officers investigate a disturbance at a local ranch. They encounter an alien and accidentally run into it after they try to get away. In the present, two aliens are discussing the incident and how they intend to avenge the death of one of their kind by taking over the Earth. One of the aliens, Psirous enters Earth's atmosphere and seemingly goes undetected, until he notices Alison and Colleen heading in his direction, prompting him to disguise himself as a kiddie ride. Colleen decides to use it, but Psirous violently throws her off, scaring Alison. Alison considers telling her parents about the incident, but keeps quiet about it for fear of being labeled as crazy. A news report plays regarding the incident and the town is scared, yet still collected since Psirous is the only one of its kind on Earth and seems to be easy to handle. Alison isn't pleased with everyone's aloof demeanor regarding the alien and she feels that she needs to stop it on her own. She attempts to get people to help her, but they opt out for fear of their own lives given the unpredictability of the alien. Alison soon finds Colleen who's stuck in a tree, and she agrees to help investigate Psirous. They find Psirous, who accidentally gets hit by a neighbor's lawnmower and is forced inside for a rest. Psirous called upon his assistants Pakelppa and Odendaal to investigate Earth in his absence. Alison and Colleen find the two by chance and attempt to follow them, but are exposed by a supposed secret agent. Pakelppa and Odendaal are unable to fight them because they don't have any weapons, so they merely run off. Pakelppa and Odendaal find Psirous and he scolds them for going against the mission. The two retaliate by claiming that he never mentioned what the mission would involve. The girls find them and they each reveal their true forms, which the girls catch on camera. They send the photos to the mayor, who holds an emergency meeting encouraging people to find and capture the aliens. Before the people could go out to find the aliens, they learn that they're locked inside of the room, except for Alison and Colleen who were in the bathroom. Realizing that they're the only ones left who could save the town, they go to try and stop the aliens. They commandeer an abandoned pickup truck and they run into the agent, who seemingly wants to stop them. Alison violently stops the car, causing the agent to go flying through the window. The two discover that the agent is actually the alien from early on in the film. He claims that when he went to Earth to harvest cows, he began to grow accustomed to Earth's culture and decided to fake his death in order to prevent the rest of his people from coming to the planet. Psirous, Pakelppa and Odendaal come to the area and admit that they only wanted to find the alien (now called Cash)'s body so they could give it a proper burial. Psirous admits he never had any intention of taking over the Earth due to the humans becoming a lot wiser when it comes to foreign invasion. The aliens depart, and the girls are left in the middle of nowhere. They look in the bed of the pickup truck and they find a pile of comic-books, which they decide to read to pass the time. Cast * Mae Whitman: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Frederick Coffin: Psiorus * John Vernon: Agent Cash * Elliot Gould: Alison's father * Gerrit Graham: Colleen's father * Andy Dick: Odendaal * David Cross: Pakelppa * J.K. Simmons: Mayor * Howard Morris: Cop #1 * Michael Jace: Cop #2